One Wish: Piercing
by Desiqtie
Summary: AU. Set before One Wish. Sirius Black's latest girlfriend had two holes in each ear and a belly button piercing. Nine year old Maria Potter has got a new obsession. Contains a girl!Harry and live Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JKR does. I also don't make any money. JKR does.

* * *

Prompt: Piercing 

Word Count: 590 words

Summary: 9 year old Maria tries to convince her father she should be allowed to get a belly button piercing.

* * *

"Daddy? Are you busy?" Maria innocently peeked her head into her father's study and watched as James tried to finish up his paperwork. 

"It's nothing important princess, did you need something?" Smiling, James waved his daughter to a seat.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Um, do you remember Sirius' girlfriend, from last week?" Since Sirius averaged one girlfriend every three to four days James could be forgiven for asking,

"Which one?"

"Uh, the one from Tuesday night? With her ears pierced twice and-"

"And the belly button piercing?"

"Um yeah."

"Yes. I remember her. Why?"

"Uhm, well, IthoughtherbellybuttonpiercingwasreallyneatandcanIplease" Deep breath, "pleasepleasepleasegetonetoo?" Another deep breath, then, "AndcanIalsogetasecondholeinmyears?" She finished with a big smile and a pleading look directed at her father.

"What? Repeat that, slowly." She sighed, put on her most pitiful, innocent, little girl expression, and asked,

"I thought her belly button piercing was really, really neat and can I please, please, please, please get one too? And also could I get a second hole in my ears? Please!" His face blank, James impassively asked,

"Did you talk to your mother about this yet?"

"Yeah, she told me to ask you."

"I see."

"Daddy? So can I? Pleaseeeee!" She gave him her cutest daddy's-little-girl look.

"No." James turned away from her and began to work on his paperwork again.

"But daddy-"

"No. Absolutely not. Over my dead body. Not in a million years." He looked away from his paperwork just long enough to give her an angry look.

"But dadddddy!!! I really, really want itttt!" When all else fails, whine!

"MARIA!" James rarely raised his voice at her but when he did she knew not to argue. "I said NO! That's the end of it. Now stop whining." Pouting, she walked out of the study.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well? He said no, right?" Maria turned and glared at a highly amused Sirius.

"Oh stop smirking Mr. I-already-know-everything." Sirius laughed and replied,

"Stop pouting darling! You're only nine right now! You have a whole 8 years to convince him to let you get them."

"Eight years? He said not in a million years!"

"Well, in eight years you're going to graduate and be considered a fully qualified witch; he can't exactly stop you then." Maria's pout disappeared and she grinned widely, before replying,

"Good point!" Smiling, she went back to her room to plan how to convince her dad within the next eight years to let her get the piercings. Or if that didn't work, how to get him to forgive her for getting it done behind his back after she graduated. Smiling, Sirius turned to head back down the stairs, but standing right behind him was a displeased Lily Potter.

"Uh, Lily. How are you?"

"8 years and she won't have to listen to us anymore? Is that what you're teaching my little girl?"

"What? No! I was just trying to distract her...so she wouldn't be sad!" Sirius tried to give Lily his most earnest, truthful look. Judging by her mocking smirk, it didn't work. Shaking her head, bemused, Lily brushed by him and headed for her husband's study,

"Just make sure James doesn't find out you were the one who gave her the idea!" Sirius' eyes went wide as he realized what his best friend would do to him, when he found out who helped Maria realize she could get the piercings without parental approval after turning seventeen.

"Yeah, I'm just…going to go back to work now. Bye!" Lily smirked as Sirius beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

As always, read and review please! 


	2. Author's Note on Revision

**69 reviews, 51 C2s, 108 favorites, 92 alerts and about 36K words! **Thank you so much to everyone who's read and enjoyed One Wish and all the associated side stories! Before I started One Wish, I was trying to find some girl!Harry/Sirius stories...but there weren't any! So, I decided to write my own and that's how the One Wish universe started...

Loads of ideas clogged my head for a long time, but I didn't get the courage to post until Sept 2007. I started out hoping I'd be able to finish the whole thing up within a few months and then I wouldn't have all the little plot bunnies bouncing around in my head. Of course, real life happened, as it usually does. Real life isn't any less hectic, in fact it's probably more hectic but it's now almost Sept 2009, and the bunnies haven't stopped bouncing around. Recently, I started trying to work through the bits and pieces I have semi finished and I realized because the stories been in the process of being written for so long, it's gotten quite disjointed.

So, in order to make it a bit less confusing...and a bit more coherent...and a bit easier for me to finish...:-D!...I've decided to revise the whole series. I'm going to be posting the newly edited older bits, with the new parts inserted in between, all in chronological order in a chaptered story format. (Instead of the piecemeal way it's posted currently.)

As of right now, I think I'm going to split the series into two parts: the first will be the _One Wish Prequel_, and will cover the OWverse prior to January 18, 1997 and the second will be _One Wish_, covering everything from January 18, 1997 onwards.

So, to everyone who's been asking if One Wish is abandoned, the answer is definitely not! And I really hope all of you love the new version even more then the old one! :-D

-Desiqtie


End file.
